


Cuanto necesito tu cara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sentía la necesidad de pensar a Otoya quemar en sus venas, mientras su realidad venía infringida por las palabras de J, mientras todo lo en que siempre había creído iba lentamente a romperse en pedazos.Hermanos.
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Cuanto necesito tu cara

**Cuanto necesito tu cara**

Fujimaru estaba intentando.

Sentía sus dedos cerrarse alrededor de su erección, sentía la quisiera que tenía de llegar a un maldito orgasmo, pero aunque intentaba, no tenía éxito de hacerlo.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de pensar a Otoya en ese momento, de imaginar que esa mano fuera la suya, de imagina su cara y su boca.

No era raro que lo hiciera en los periodos en que ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo de dedicar al otro, y no era raro que se sintiera bien después, que se sintiera satisfecho solo pensando al mayor.

Ahora, sin embargo, cuando trataba de focalizarse sobre su cara, a esa se solapaba otra.

J había arruinado la última cosa que le quedaba.

Fujimaru se tocaba, cerraba sus ojos y se esforzaba de tomar en su mente cada vez en que había sido con Otoya, en que lo había tomado, en que había desahogado cada frustración en su cuerpo, y la sola cosa que le subvenía era la sonrisa maligna de J.

Sabía de muerte, esa sonrisa, sabía de todo lo que le había hecho y de lo que le había sacado, y no estaba manera en que Fujimaru podía llegar al orgasmo con esa sonrisa en mente.

Se dio por vencido, cerrando el puño y golpeándolo contra la pared, rechinando sus dientes por la frustración.

Sentía la necesidad de pensar a Otoya quemar en sus venas, mientras su realidad venía infringida por las palabras de J, mientras todo lo en que siempre había creído iba lentamente a romperse en pedazos.

Hermanos.

Otoya y J no podían realmente ser hermanos, porque de otro modo...

No quería pensarlo, Fujimaru, pero al mismo tiempo no podía impedirlo.

En eso momento solo quería abrazar el mayor y sentirlo decir que no era verdad, que J era loco, que lo había hecho solo para confundirlo, y Fujimaru le habría creído pronto.

Pero no quería contestar a sus llamadas, no quería oír su voz y no quería preguntarle la verdad, porque si hubiera sido diferente de lo que imaginaba, no iba a soportarlo.

Solo quería un momento de pura estasis con la idea de sí mismo junto al chico que amaba, aterrado por la idea que pusiera ser el último.

Pero Otoya no estaba allí.

Había solo el eco de esa maldita sonrisa y de la voz de J que le sacaba el último fragmento de esperanza que tenía. 


End file.
